


Nightmares

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Aaaagghhh!” Loki yells sitting upright in bed. It's 12:00 p.m. at night, Thor is asleep, and Loki Laufeyson has just had another of his infamous nightmares. Suddenly, Loki hears the door to his brother's room open up. 'Oh great,” Loki thinks. “Brother! Are you alright?!” Thor yells busting down Loki's locked door. “I'm fine brother. Just another nightmare,” Loki says before covering his mouth. “WHAT!?” Thor shouts. Thor steps across the threshold before crawling into Loki's bed. Then Thor wraps Loki into a bone-crushing hug. “Can't-breathe,” Loki says gasping for breath. “Oh right,” Thor replies while releasing his hold on Loki. Loki breathes in deeply before casting his eyes downward. “What's wrong brother?” Thor asks, worry covering his face. Loki looks up, a twinkle in his eyes and a blush creeping up his neck. “Could you stay with me? I want to get some sleep tonight and I can't do that if my nightmares come back. So, will you stay with me?” Loki asks twisting his hands around in his lap. Thor smiles before hugging Loki, gently this time. “Of course brother. Now sleep. I shall be here when you awake,” Thor replies before getting underneath the bed sheet covers. Loki smiles before shifting his body and snuggling against Thor. “Goodnight brother,” Loki says while closing his eyes. “Goodnight Loki,” Thor replies before closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
